twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cyndi Lauper
Cynthia Ann Stephanie „Cyndi” Lauper (ur. 22 czerwca 1953 w Nowym Jorku) – amerykańska piosenkarka, autorka tekstów, kompozytorka, producentka, aktorka i aktywistka ruchu LGBT, zdobywczyni nagrody Grammy, Tony oraz Emmy. Życiorys Wczesne lata Urodziła się w Boulevard Hospital w Astoria w okręgu Queens, w Nowym Jorku, w rodzinie rzymskokatolickiej jako córka pochodzącej z Palermo na Sycylii - kelnerki Catrine Dominique (z domu Gallo) i Fredericka Laupera, pochodzenia szwajcarsko-niemieckiego. Wychowywała się ze starszą siostrą Ellen i młodszym bratem Fredem. Rodzice Lauper rozwiedli się, gdy miała pięć lat. Jej matka po raz drugi wyszła za mąż i rozwiodła się ponownie. Dorastała w Ozone Park w Queens. Jako dziecko słuchała takich wykonawców jako The Beatles, Ella Fitzgerald, Judy Garland i Billie Holiday. W wieku 12 lat zaczęła pisać piosenki i grać na gitarze akustycznej, którą otrzymała od siostry. Uczęszczała do General Educational Development i Richmond Hill High School w Queens. Mając 17 lat opuściła dom, aby uciec od agresywnego ojczyma. Jej podróż zabrała ją do Kanady, gdzie spędziła dwa tygodnie w lesie z psem Sparkle, próbując się odnaleźć. W końcu wyjechała do Vermont, gdzie brała udział w zajęciach artystycznych w Johnson State College. Początki kariery Swoją karierę muzyczną rozpoczęła w połowie lat siedemdziesiątych występując w rockowych zespołach: Doc West i Flyer. W tamtych czasach występowała prawie codziennie w lokalnych klubach, co wpłynęło niekorzystnie na jej struny głosowe W 1977 całkowicie straciła głos. Jednak dzięki nauczycielce śpiewu Katie Agestrze, w 1979 odzyskała go i wspólnie ze swoim przyjacielem Johnem Turim założyła grupę Blue Angel. W 1980 zespół wydał swój debiutancki album zatytułowany Blue Angel. Płyta nie odniosła sukcesu, a Cyndi Lauper skoncentrowała się na solowej karierze. W 1982 związała się z Davidem Wolffem, który był jej menadżerem i producentem muzycznym. Rozstali się w sierpniu 1988. Lata 80. Wiosną 1983 wokalistka podpisała kontrakt z Portrait Records, a pod koniec roku Lauper wydała swoją debiutancką solową płytę pt. She's So Unusual. Album szybko zyskał status platynowego krążka (ponad milion sprzedanych egzemplarzy w samych tylko Stanach Zjednoczonych). Promował go przebojowy singiel pt. „Girls Just Want to Have Fun”, który dotarł do drugiej pozycji na amerykańskiej liście przebojów Billboard Hot 100. Nakręcony do singla teledysk stał się jednym z najbardziej kultowych wideoklipów lat osiemdziesiątych i grany był nieprzerwanie przez MTV, czyniąc z Cyndi Lauper jedną z największych ikon muzyki pop tamtej dekady. Kolejny singel – ballada „Time After Time” – dotarł w 1984 na sam szczyt amerykańskiej listy i prędko uzyskał status złotej płyty, sprzedając się w Stanach w ponad półmilionowym nakładzie. Teledysk do „Time After Time” jest kolejnym klipem Lauper, który nie schodził z anteny MTV przez kilka miesięcy. Jako trzecia, na singlu ukazała się kontrowersyjna piosenka „She Bop”, której tekst traktował o masturbacji. Pomimo skandalicznego tekstu utwór wspiął się do pozycji trzeciej w Ameryce i stał się kolejnym w karierze Cyndi Lauper singlem, który otrzymał status złotej płyty. „All Through The Night”, wydany jako czwarty singel, dotarł do Top 5 na amerykańskiej liście, co sprawiło, że Lauper była pierwszą w historii muzyki rozrywkowej piosenkarką, której cztery single z debiutanckiego krążka znalazły się w pierwszej piątce na listach przebojów w Ameryce. Promocję debiutanckiego krążka zwieńczyło wydanie na singlu rockowego utworu „Money Changes Everything”. W tamtym czasie Cyndi Lauper i Madonna rywalizowały między sobą w kategoriach popularności. Krążek She's So Unusual dotarł do pozycji 4. w Ameryce i sprzedał się tam w ponad sześciu milionach egzemplarzy. Na całym świecie album sprzedał się w ponad dziesięciu milionach kopii, co sprawiło, że był wówczas najpopularniejszym debiutanckim krążkiem nagranym przez kobietę. Lauper wyruszyła w światową trasę koncertową Fun Tour, w trakcie której zagrała prawie 300 koncertów w ponad 150 miastach. W 1985 Lauper nominowana była aż w pięciu kategoriach do nagrody Grammy. Ostatecznie udało jej się zdobyć jedną, w kategorii Najlepszy Debiut. Otrzymała również osiem nominacji do nagrody MTV Video Music Awards, ale zdobyła statuetkę jedynie za teledysk do piosenki „Girls Just Want to Have Fun”. W tym samym roku powróciła na listy przebojów z singlem „The Goonies 'R' Good Enough” ze ścieżki dźwiękowej do młodzieżowego filmu Goonies. Piosenka stała się jednym z największych przebojów lata i dotarła do Top 10 w Stanach. W tym samym roku wokalistka otrzymała nominację do nagrody Grammy, za najlepszy kobiecy, rockowy utwór (za „What a Thrill”, pochodzący ze ścieżki dźwiękowej do filmu Goonies). Swój drugi studyjny krążek pt. True Colors Cyndi Lauper wydała w 1986 roku. Album znacznie różnił się od debiutanckiej płyty, co wyraźnie odbiło się na jego sprzedaży. Album dotarł do pozycji czwartej w Ameryce, ale nie powtórzył komercyjnego sukcesu swojego poprzednika. Płyta zyskała jednak status multiplatynowego krążka rozchodząc się w samych tylko Stanach w ponad dwóch milionach egzemplarzy. Z albumu pochodziły kolejne wielkie przeboje artystki. Ballada „True Colors” dotarła do pierwszego miejsca listy Billboardu i była nominowana do nagrody Grammy. Stała się też jednym z największych przebojów piosenkarki. Na drugi singel wybrano nagranie „Change of Heart”, które okazało się ostatnim w karierze Lauper przebojem Top 5 w Ameryce. Teledysk do tej piosenki został nakręcony w centrum Londynu na placu Trafalgar Square. Utwór „What's Going On” – cover przeboju Marvina Gaye jako trzeci promował płytę. Single „Boy Blue” i „Maybe He'll Know”, zamykające promocję albumu, nie odniosły sukcesu. Pomimo tego artystka wyruszyła w światową trasę koncertową, która ostatecznie stała się szóstą najpopularniejszą trasą 1986 roku. W 1987 Lauper wydała na VHS zapis jej występu w Paryżu, zatytułowany Cyndi: Live in Paris. Za tę kasetę otrzymała kolejną nominację do nagrody Grammy. Zadebiutowała na dużym ekranie u boku Jeffa Goldbluma, Juliana Sandsa, Michaela Lernera i Petera Falka w komedii przygodowej Wibracje (ang. Vibes, 1988), która okazała się jednak niepowodzeniem. Film promował nagrany przez Lauper utwór „Hole in My Heart (All the Way to China)”, był on również tematem przewodnim tego obrazu. Po klęsce filmu artystka zdecydowała się na dłuższą przerwę. W roku 1989 ukazał się trzeci album, A Night to Remember. Został przyjęty umiarkowanie przez krytyków i nie odniósł większego sukcesu komercyjnego (w USA zyskał jedynie status złotej płyty). Jedynym przebojem stała się piosenka „I Drove All Night” (przebój Top 10 w Stanach Zjednoczonych, ostatni złoty singel w karierze artystki). Był to ostatni tak duży przebój piosenkarki. Druga piosenka, „My First Night Without You”, mimo dużej promocji nie odniosła sukcesu. Następne single, „Heading West”, tytułowy „A Night to Remember” i erotyk „Primitive” poradziły sobie na listach jeszcze gorzej. Lauper wyruszyła w kolejną światową trasę koncertową. Trasa, podobnie jak poprzednie, była sukcesem, szczególnie w Ameryce Południowej. W 1990 Lauper u boku Davida Keitha zagrała postać Cyd Morse w komedii Ucieczka (ang. Off and Running, 1990), która okazał się klapą. Na planie filmowym poznała aktora Davida Thorntona, znanego z roli Earla Ungera w komedii Alex - sam w domu, za którego wyszła za mąż 24 listopada 1991. W listopadzie 1997 urodził im się syn Declyn Wallace Thornton Lauper. 21 lipca 1990 wokalistka wzięła udział w transmitowanym na cały świat charytatywnym koncercie The Wall Live in Berlin wykonując utwór Another Brick in the Wall (cz.II). Lata 90. Po kilkuletniej przerwie, w 1992 Cyndi Lauper nagrała nowy singel. Była to piosenka „The World Is Stone”, francuska wersja „Le Monde est stone” z musicalu Starmania. Promowała ona ścieżkę dźwiękową Tycoon. W 1993 Cyndi Lauper powróciła z premierowym albumem Hat Full of Stars. Płyta znacznie różniła się od poprzednich dokonań piosenkarki i była zwrotem ku muzyce alternatywnej. Teksty piosenek poruszały takie problemy jak aborcja, przemoc domowa czy nawet kazirodztwo. Album otrzymał świetne recenzje od większości krytyków, ale nie udało mu się podbić list przebojów. Album promowały cztery single: „Who Let in the Rain”, „That's What I Think”, „Sally's Pigeons” i „Hat Full of Stars”. Wszystkie single poniosły klęskę na liście przebojów w Stanach Zjednoczonych, a także w innych krajach. Na przełomie 1994 i 1995 Cyndi Lauper wydała pierwszą w swojej karierze oficjalną składankę pt. Twelve Deadly Cyns... And Then Some, na której obok kilkunastu największych przebojów znalazły się premierowe utwory „I'm Gonna Be Strong” i „Come on Home”, a także nowa wersja jej starego hitu „Girls Just Want to Have Fun”, zatytułowana „Hey Now (Girls Just Want to Have Fun)”. Pomimo iż wszystkie wydane zostały na singlach, tylko ostatni z nich zdołał odnieść większy sukces na listach przebojów. W Stanach Zjednoczonych album uzyskał status złotej płyty. W roku 1997 piosenkarka wydała płytę Sisters of Avalon. Tematycznie album poruszał sprawę dyskryminacji kobiet oraz różnych mniejszości i przesycony był feminizmem. Pomimo przychylnych recenzji, płyta nie odniosła sukcesu. Pierwszy singel, „You Don't Know”, odniósł średni sukces w Wielkiej Brytanii. Teledysk do tego singla wyreżyserowała sama piosenkarka. W tym samym roku wyruszyła w trasę koncertową z Tiną Turner i występowała jako support przed jej koncertami. W 1998 wydała świąteczny album Merry Christmas... Have a Nice Life. Była to ostatnia płyta z kontraktu z wytwórnią Sony Music/Epic Records. Wydano z niej tylko jeden singel, „Early Christmas Morning”, który ukazał się tylko w Japonii. W 1999 Lauper wyruszyła w trasę koncertową z Cher i w dramacie kryminalnym Oportuniści (ang. The Opportunists) u boku Christophera Walkena wystąpiła w roli Sally Mahon, za którą dostała liczne pochwały. XXI wiek W 2001 Cyndi Lauper rozpoczęła nagrywanie nowego albumu, Shine. Jednak na kilka tygodni przed wydaniem płyty wytwórnia artystki wstrzymała jej wydanie. W zamian ukazał się tylko minialbum pod tą samą nazwą, zawierający pięć piosenek z planowanego albumu. Pełny album Shine ukazał się tylko w Japonii trzy lata później i stał się tzw. „białym krukiem” wśród fanów-kolekcjonerów. W 2002 ponownie występowała z Cher. W 2003 powróciła do wytwórni Sony i podpisała ponownie kontrakt z Sony/Epic Records, a efektem tego było wydanie płyty At Last. Zawierała ona covery standardów muzyki popularnej. Płyta dostała bardzo dobre recenzje i nominację do nagrody Grammy. Stała się również najlepiej sprzedającą się płytą Cyndi Lauper od czasu Twelve Deadly Cyns... And Then Some. Sukces albumu spowodował, że wytwórnia zdecydowała się na wydanie DVD Live... At Last, będącego zapisem koncertu artystki z marca 2004 w Town Hall w Nowym Jorku. DVD szybko zyskało status złotej płyty. W tym samym roku Lauper wyruszyła w światową trasę koncertową. W 2005 wydała album The Body Acoustic, na którym znalazły się akustyczne wersje największych jej przebojów oraz nowe utwory. Na płycie gościnnie pojawiają się m.in. Shaggy, Ani DiFranco i Adam Lazzara z zespołu Taking Back Sunday. Płyta utrzymana jest w gatunku americana. Utwór „Time After Time” nagrany w duecie z Sarah McLachlan dotarł do 12. miejsca na liście Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks. Promocji płyty towarzyszyła trasa koncertowa w USA i Japonii, a także szereg koncertów telewizyjnych, m.in. w programie Good Morning America. W tym samym roku pojawiła się gościnnie w serialu Queer as Folk. 20 kwietnia 2006 Cyndi Lauper zadebiutowała na deskach Broadwayu w Studio 54 w roli Jenny w musicalu Kurta Weilla Opera za trzy grosze (The Threepenny Opera) obok takich artystów jak Jim Dale i Alan Cumming. Była to jedna z najbardziej kontrowersyjnych broadwayowskich inscenizacji 2006 roku. Lauper dostała bardzo dobre recenzje od nowojorskiej krytyki, została nominowana do najstarszej amerykańskiej nagrody teatralnej Drama League Award w kategorii Najlepsza Aktorka w Musicalu. Wystąpiła również na 60. Gali rozdania prestiżowych nagród Tony. Zaśpiewała w duecie z Alanem Cummingiem „Ballad of the Pimp”. W czerwcu 2007 Lauper wyruszyła w pierwszą trasę True Colors Tour po USA i Kanadzie, na rzecz praw człowieka. Trasa, której była pomysłodawczynią, producentką i główną gwiazdą, ma na celu wspieranie środowiska LGBT, a także walkę z dyskryminacją mniejszości seksualnych. Obok Cyndi w trasie brali udział tacy artyści i zespoły jak Deborah Harry, Erasure, The Dresden Dolls, Gossip, Cazwell i Rosie O’Donnell. Trasa pod patronatem Human Rights Campaign i PFLAG sponsorowana była przez telewizję Logo. Okazała się sporym sukcesem. W lutym i marcu 2008 Cyndi Lauper była w trasie koncertowej po Australii. 27 maja 2008 ujrzał światło dzienne nowy studyjny album Cyndi Lauper − Bring Ya to the Brink. Płyta utrzymana była w klimacie electro oraz dance, łącząc elementy muzyki tanecznej lat 70., 80. i 90. ze współczesnymi trendami muzyki klubowej. Album zadebiutował na 41. miejscu listy Billboard 200, w Japonii dotarł do 18. miejsca. Pierwszy utwór, „Set Your Heart”, wydano tylko jako singel promocyjny. Kolejny, „Same Ol' Story”, dotarł do 1. miejsca listy Hot Dance Club Songs i okazał się sporym przebojem w amerykańskich klubach. Trzeci singel, „Into the Nightlife”, stał się najpopularniejszą piosenką z albumu. Teledysk do tego nagrania wyreżyserowała sama Cyndi, a fani zostali zaproszeni do udziału w wideoklipie. 31 maja 2008 rozpoczęła się druga trasa True Colors Tour po USA i Kanadzie, tym razem bardziej rozbudowana i powiększona o nowe grono wykonawców. Razem z Cyndi Lauper w trasie zdecydowały się uczestniczyć dodatkowo zespoły The B-52's, Joan Jett and the Blackhearts, Indigo Girls, piosenkarki Kat DeLuna, Regina Spektor i inni. Jesienią 2008 odbyła się światowa trasa koncertowa Cyndi Lauper zatytułowana Bring Ya to the Brink World Tour po Japonii, Europie i Ameryce Południowej. Trasa okazała się sukcesem. Od 23 września do 29 listopada piosenkarka dała w sumie 31 koncertów. 29 listopada miał odbyć się jeszcze koncert w Wenezueli w Caracas, ale z rozkazu prezydenta Hugo Cháveza Cyndi nie została wpuszczona na lotnisko i była zmuszona odwołać swój koncert. Powodem nie wpuszczenia Cyndi do Wenezueli było jej jawne poparcie dla Baracka Obamy w wyborach prezydenckich w USA oraz zaangażowanie wokalistki w walkę na rzecz ruchu LGBT. 4 grudnia 2008 Lauper została nominowana za Bring Ya to the Brink do nagrody Grammy w kategorii Najlepszy Album Elektroniczny/Taneczny. Była to 14. z kolei nominacja do nagrody Grammy dla Cyndi Lauper. Wystąpiła w pierwszym odcinku 5. sezonu serialu Kości. Zagrała w nim wróżkę o imieniu Avalon, co było swoistym nawiązaniem do jej płyty Sisters of Avalon, a w serialu wykorzystany został utwór „Fearless” z tego albumu. W czerwcu 2010 wydała bluesowy album Memphis Blues i wyruszyła w trasę koncertową o tym samym tytule. Dyskografia *1983: She's So Unusual *1986: True Colors *1989: The Best Remixes *1989: A Night to Remember *1993: Hat Full of Stars *1994: Twelve Deadly Cyns...And Then Some *1996: Wanna Have Fun *1997: Sisters of Avalon *1998: Merry Christmas...Have a Nice Life *2001: Shine *2003: The Essential Cyndi Lauper *2003: The Great Cyndi Lauper *2003: At Last *2005: Hey Now! (Remixes & Rarities) *2005: The Body Acoustic *2008: Bring Ya to the Brink *2009: Floor Remixes *2010: Mephis Blues *2016: Detour Filmografia Trasy koncertowe * 1984-1985: The Fun Tour * 1986-1987: True Colors World Tour * 1989: A Night To Remember World Tour * 1993-1994: Hat Full of Stars Tour * 1994-1995: Twelve Deadly Cyns World Tour * 1996-1997: Sisters of Avalon Tour * 1999: Do You Believe? Tour (jako Support) * 2001: The Shine Tour * 2002: Living Proof: The Farewell Tour (jako support) * 2003-2004: At Last World Tour * 2005-2006: The Body Acoustic Tour * 2007: True Colors Tour * 2008: Australian Tour * 2008: True Colors Tour * 2008: Bring Ya to the Brink Tour * 2009: Girls Night Out! * 2010: Memphis Blues Tour Zobacz też *Julia Pietrucha *Barbara Melzer *Joanna Lazer Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści pierwszej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści drugiej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziewiątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji